The XMen Versus Super Hero LEGION
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Did you know that the creator of the New X-Men helped create the Legion of Super-Heroes? In a way, he did. Not Morrison, Mr. Claremont, not Len Wein, I'm talking about David Cockrum. Cockrum was a first artist on the All New' … 'Different X-Men who had once been an "artist e" on Legion 'Super-Heroes. Cockrum helped design some costumes. You could see the influence Cockrum had on!


D. Apprx. Wrd. Contd. 700

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Introduction: X-Men versus L.E.G.I.O.N.

by

Mark Meredith

Did you know that the creator of the New X-Men helped create the Legion of Super-Heroes? In a way, he did. Not Morrison, Mr. Claremont, not Len Wein, I'm talking about David Cockrum. Cockrum was a first artist on the All New' … 'Different X-Men who had once been an "artist`e" on Legion 'Super-Heroes. Cockrum helped design some costumes. You could see the influence Cockrum had on 70's costumes of Legion 'Super-Heroes when you see Kurt Nightcrawler's first costume and you look at Ororo Storm's and maybe even John Proudstar's, James Logan Howlet's, Pete's Colossus's ...when you also compare the costume of new characters in Legion 'Super-Heroes...when members of the 1970's. Maybe even when you look at Cyclops's new visor. Cockrum created a character called Nightcrawler and said, "Hey, there should be a character like this to take over as leader for Legion 'Super-Heroes instead of Brain 5!"

The persons at D.C. Comics said, "No way, the character is too comical-looking, he can't be the leader. The character looks like a cutesy Goblin from a baby story. Nightcrawler will never be the leader of Legion 'Super-Heroes."

Around two decades later Nightcrawler is the leader of Excalibur.

Cockrum probably said, "I have a gem of an idea about somebody who has control over weather."

D.C. said, "No frickin' way". Cockrum probably drew Ororo Storm in her costume which looked as some of Legion' … 'Super-Heroes costumes that he had designed at that time looked. The writer looked probably at it saying, "No, I would not like writing that character".

Cockrum probably showed them a drawin' of Mr. Rasputin Colossus and said, "Check out the Legion 'Super-Heroes costume. Colossus is like the Thing, but he's made of steel."

D.C. probably said, "That's dumb".

Then Cockrum made a sketch of Jamey Howlett in that first costume and said, "This guy is called Wolverine. His name is Logan and he can't be killed, like a vampire."

The writer of Legion 'Super-Heroes was all saying, "No way is Logan going to ever be in a comic book. When pigs fly Wolverine can be in a comic book. Nobody will ever want a comic book with Logan inside it." Until today D.C. is still kicking each other in the butt for being so negative of people's creativity. New' … 'Different X-Men with their visually cool mutations and visual-looking costumes made New' … 'Different X-Men a sell out series afterward. Then D.C. were forced to copy … 'Different X-Men by way of revamp of the Teen Titans.

In saying the previous said, what if the 1970's New' … 'Different X-Men drawn by Cockrum had traveled in time to just before that very artist had left to go on t' the X-Men? Would Legion 'Super-Heroes argue with X-Men about Cockrum leaving? Would New X-Men argue with Legion 'Super-Heroes about how Legion 'Super-Heroes missed the proverbial boat?

- - -30- - -

M, G. Duramen Approximately Words Counted 100

506 Cottage Road Three 2012 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 Disposable Copy

Extension- 3372

The X-Men Versus Super Hero L.E.G.I.O.N.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

It was our second adventure since Johnathan Proudstar The Thunderbird died. Professor Charles Xavier Professor X had told us individually...in no rush ...going into each of the rooms ...knocking and telling us solemnly to meet in the study...dressed informally. So we X-Men knew to come in our plainclothes. My name is Ororo Munroe "Storm..." ...I am one of the new X-Men. …

- - -30- - -

Count 300

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far! Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you wants to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
